bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Zero of Faram/Guardians' Peril: Chapter 5.5/The Blue Cypher Blade
"Where is it? It should've been in the forth row." I said to myself while skimming the bookcase for the particular book. I already skimmed the first six rows of the biggest bookshelf in the library which was so big I had to use the ladder but it didn't bother me. Though what did bother me was how the book didn't seem to be where I remembered it to be. I reached the end of the shelf so I climbed down several stairs to position me on the next three rows and started to skim the rows. Nothing in the seventh row so I looked straight to the eighth. I skimmed it and saw nothing. "Where is it?! I should have found it by now!" I said to myself again. "What's wrong Eve?" A person asked. It didn't sound like Azure or Josh but still a male's voice. I looked down and saw a person in a white coat and glasses. I jumped off the the ladder and fell to the floor. I landed on the wooden floor to feel a small pain on my feet. I turned and saw the person more clearly. "Hey..... Chad was it?" I said unsurely. He sighed. "It's Chris... Whatever, are you alright?" "Yeah. Perfectly fine. Now If I could find that damn book it would be even more perfect." I said while looking back to the giant bookcase. "What book?" "Dawn of Fallen Angels. I thought it was on the fourth row." "Wanting to read people's takes on your heritage? People loved that book back in Faram. Especially some in Sevan. Like Erin and...." "Yeah yeah. But could you be useful tell me where it is?" I interrupted. He looked at me and sighed. "It's on the bookcase on the upper floor's big bookcase. The fourth row of that one." He told me. "I knew it was on a fourth row of something" I said happily. I jumped up and jumped off the bookcase to the upper floor. I jumped after touching the floor and grabbed onto the upper bookcase. There I saw it, Dawn of Fallen Angels. The name was written in white on the grey book that was in between a big encyclopedia and another blue book. I grabbed the top of the book's bookend and freed it. With it in my hands I jumped off and spiraled. I put my hand out and landed on the ground. I pushed myself off the ground and gained some airtime, or at least enough to flip to get my feet on the floor. I stood in front of Chris and blew on the hand that burned from the impact. "Alright." I said enthusiastically while feeling pain envelope my arm. "Eve? For Havel's Sake, That was insane! You could've broken something!" He said worried out of his mind. "Chris. I order you to calm down. I've been through worse. Worse that you should remember." "Worse..... Like when you lead us into the open rift and got us in here. Yeah that's much worse. Worse for all of us!" He said angrily. "That wasn't my fault. It was none of ours. And that doesn't even make any sense. Listen before I have to embed it in your skull, Cool it and go to work on the reactor. If it is any of our faults, then we know we can make it happen again." I said sternly. He stomped out of the library angrily after clenching his fists and looking at me like he wanted to hurt me. "Now it's really starting to become really apparent that his temperament is all over the place. But I feel like I'm starting to have that problem too. Can't let that make itself a part of me. Well now that I have this book, I can read to see what I still have of being one. Or at least, how father was." I said to myself happily. I walked out of the room and looked around the bottom level. I was proud of this ship's size after all. But anything below this floor was ruptured by the crash I couldn't even stop if I tried. The steps were to my right so I turned to them and happily walked up the stairs. I started to feel a strange and powerful presence as soon as I stepped into the floor where my room was. I saw Chris, angry as hell, climbing down the ladder to the reactor with the other workers. Yet the strange presence was continuously overpowering. The bookend of the book I held had sweat over it from my palms. I walked slowly towards my room as the presence grew stronger. The door was in front of me and a faint blue glow was visible. I peered through and saw Azure holding an odd sword in his hands. Questions flew around my head. Why was he in my room? What was he doing holding that sword? Other questions were zooming around in my head too but those were the main ones. I dropped the book and ran into the room. "Azure! Drop that sword now!" I commanded him. He looked at me. "Huh? Eve, why are you here?" "You heard me. Drop it!" "But this doesn't seem to have anything wrong with it." He said. He swung the sword. "See? Nothing." He said before the blade shifted and split. A beam of light shot from the open space and blue energy lightly cloaked the room. "I didn't mean it like there was something wrong!" I said to him but the sound from beam of light was louder than my voice. The Cypher was taking his energy from him and making the beam brighter and he looked like he was in deep pain and was struggling to hold the blade. I had to do something but if I came into contact with the beam, I would be screwed. "No hard feelings, Azure." I said before I ran to him. I jumped and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground and dropping the sword. The sword shook uncontrollably on the ground and spun like a top on the ground. I landed and grabbed the sword. The sword was hard to wield and I felt pain everywhere in my body when I picked it up. I grabbed the sword tightly with both hands and slowly loosened my grip on the handle. The sword shifted back and the beam quickly disappeared. I threw the sword to the ground before collapsing to the ground and attempting to catch my breath. "Eve!" Azure said worriedly as he ran to me and knelt down. I looked up from the ground and saw the worry on his face. "I'm fine...." I said before breathing heavily. "What is that thing?" He asked me. I tried to stand at least a little but had little success. "Hang on Eve, stay still. I need to try something." He said. I fell back on my knees and waited for what he was going to do. I felt his hands on my back and his breath on my head. "Blue Veil." He said softly. A blue aura enveloped me briefly and quickly went away. I felt better but not fully healed. "No. That should have been strong enough to fully heal you." "Calm down. I'm much better." I said attempting to lift his spirits. I stood up and felt like I regained half of my energy back. "I didn't expect the Blue Cypher to be back here. I thought we left it in Faram." "Really? I found it in your closet." He said. I looked at him. "You looked in my closet....." "Yeah, so?" He said cluelessly. I sighed and slapped my palm against my head. "Anyway, we need more information on this. The book should be back in the library." "Huh?" He said as soon as I went for a mad dash down the hall towards the stairs. I ran down them and ended up on a floor above the library. I saw the next flight of stairs so I ran for them. I ended up in the library and ran to the giant bookshelf. I jumped, pushed off the wall to get in arms reach of the ledge of the upper floor, climbed up and jumped again to grab onto the bookshelf and grabbed the book. I jumped off and realized the book was too heavy to land softly. I thought of options. Using my wings was a nagging option but sadly the only one. I threw off my leather coat and spread my bright dark wings. The coat fell to the ground and my wings slowed the falling down and I attempted to fly but the fatigue from closing the Blue Cypher stopped me. I slowed my fall down and landed. I set the book down and ran to grab the coat. I grabbed it and put it on. My wings shook and moved like a rabid cat in a small cage. "Come on guys. Not now. Heh, you'll get to fly again later." I said playfully which made my wings calm down. I walked and grabbed the book. "Did I really need to do that? I could have not. Eh, whatever." I said to myself. I did have problem with talking to myself. It came with the job description and life I've liven. I walked down the stairs to see Azure holding the Dawn of Fallen Angels book I got earlier and carrying the Cypher on his back. "Ahem." I said to him. He dropped the book and attempted hide the Cypher. "Yeah?..." He said uneasily. I pulled a pistol out of my coat pocket and aimed at Azure. The Cypher had a bit of itself showing so I shot at it. A bullet hit the handle and knocked the weapon from him. I put the gun back in my coat pocket. Azure shook and his teeth chattered. "Calm down. I just removed that from you." "You pointed a gun at me!" "You actually know what this is? You're actually not stupid!" "So what if I can tell a gun from a plank of wood? You pointed and shot at me!" "Sorry. It's just I'm used to doing that to the workers around here. I always get a little crazy with my methods." "And yet this is the first time you do that to me." He said after sighing. "Calm down. It's not like they have important lives. You on the other hand, you can heal and do stuff. Remember, I'm trying to act like I want to be your friend or at least a confidant. Now, about that Blue Cypher." "The one you shot from me." "Yes. I need information on that. Especially the means of it getting here." I said. I walked over to one of the tables and pulled out two of the four chairs, one across from the other. I sat in one chair and Azure sat down acting like he knew what to do. "If you don't mind, I will read the passages of the Blue Cypher and the Four Cyphers Blades in general. I'm trying to make you know more at least. Maybe enough for you to use the Blue Cypher." I said before opening the book to the first chapter on the Four Cyphers. "Sure. I do need more to know." "Ahem, The Four Cypher Blades. Weapons not of Gods nor of shadow but by the power of Reapers and man who fought against both Shadow and Gods. Each of them are swords that separate and shift into an releaser that creates the beam of light energy. To activate them, you need to have them in their Sword forms for the Primary Colored Cyphers and the White Cypher needs to have the beam out to activate the enchantments it can possess on a target. You will need to become comfortable with using it in its Sword Form to activate it and to deactivate it you need to loosen your grip on the handle and release exerted energy." "Huh? That doesn't help when you speak with big words like that." He interrupted. "Remember before when you became comfortable with the Cypher and it activated and I attempted to deactivate it?" "Yeah. Oh! Do it like you did earlier. Got it." "Good. Ahem, but using it isn't an easy task. It drains you of the power of essence that you have ingested or have in the blood stream. If you don't have essence it deliberately drains you life force. These don't exactly have a resume of being all-powerful weapons that are all good and no bad. Users of the Cypher Blades usually ingest or vaccinate themselves with heavy amounts of Essence to use these weapons. Though reapers can have life-stealing weapons, if you can't drain life force from the target, you'll be out like a light." "Ouch. But do I have Essence inside me right now?" "Yes actually. I've neglected to tell you this earlier but before we found you, you seemed like you had a heavy exposure to blue essence. It isn't our fault you're a clueless blue." "So if I can stand wield this, I can be powerful enough to take down the likes of those Guardians and even Josh?" "Basically, yes. But I will read briefly of the Blue Cypher Blade. It is one of the primary colored Cyphers which means it can separate into a weapon other than the 'Beam Cypher' like this one being able to shift into two daggers. Just grab the two parts of the sword and yank them apart. To form them back together, hold them near each other. The Blue Cypher revolves around using Ice and Thunder based attacks in both forms." I said before closing the book. "Well, I think this will be my weapon now. I fit the wielder's bill." "Not so fast. You aren't in a good enough state to use it. You're still recovering. We don't know what will happen to your body." "Aw..... Hey, where is it?" He asked before looking around frantically. I couldn't locate it either. Than we heard a voice outside the library. "This is the Monado's Power! Ah, I remember playing that one back in Faram. It's great to have something that reminds me of it." The voice said over the sound of the energy beam. Azure and I nodded to each other and walked to the corridor. There we couldn't believe it. "Uh........" "What?" I said out loud. There was Josh flailing the thing around. "Josh!" I yelled to him. He dropped the weapon. "Hey, guys....... What's up?" He said nervously. I clenched my fists. "Josh......." I said. "You alright? You have this aura thing going on. Heh." He said. I ran towards him. "Josh! You Bastard!" I yelled when my fist connected with his nose and sent him flying down the corridor. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yay, another half chapter! Bet you didn't see this one coming, right? Well, I've decide that the three Other-worlders will not get full chapters but just some explanation on stuff. Maybe you could've related that character to something explained here. *cough* *cough* The Sword *cough* *cough* These aren't really that plot relevant since the three do appear in other chapters. Case and point, these can be classified as exposition and development chapters that only these three will get. They will have randomly placed .5 chapters. It's not every two. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. ~ZeroGx Category:Blog posts